pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:TheDarkoko/Pro as heck guide to Sniper
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ~~ Welcome! You have entered the Sniper Zone ~~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) NOTE: YOU WILL ENJOY READING THIS. WITH MY GUIDE YOU WILL BE A PRO IN NO TIME. PREPARE TO BATHE IN THE GLORY. ATTENTION: In this guide I will try to teach you how to play as a Real Sniper, that means knowing how to use Boomerang, RELY ON IT and beat the game :D If you want to, abandon this and you could just go and play as a "pseudo-sniper'”''. That means pretty much playing like a Warrior, which is not cool at all, in fact, that probably is the un-coolest thing ever. * Let´s start off saying the truth: Huntress is a more complicated class, so you will need a bit of extra luck with the items to '''crush the opposition, so don’t get frustrated. But WAIT! Trust me, playing Huntress once you have a cool setup is incredibly fun. ITEMS AND THINGS SHE LOVES ( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。) After scientific experiments I can tell you that the best weapon for this girl is … the boomerang. That and DISTANCE, SPACE (she doesn’t want to go live together with you after just one month of dating). Pretty much any item that you can say is good for her, is based on that simple principle: If it makes distance, it will give me assistance. But now we go with info that required more research to know (in case you think those first lines were too obvious and insulted your intelligence) '- - - - WANDS - - - - - - - ' Yes, the female likes wands grow up, but only utility (aka non-battle) wands. The old and hale gentleman known as the Wandmaker was a big buff to Huntress but if you were successful at reading the first line on this section you will know the following: CHOOSE THE NON-BATTLE WAND! If you choose offensive wand with Sniper you suck and should probably uninstall the game. Following, there is a list in order from best > to > ok wands. Blink > Slowness > Amok > Teleportation > Flock > Avalanche These are good because they separate you from the creatures whose only interest is to destroy your physical health (not to mention you dreams of getting the AoY! * A special mention goes to: THE WAND OF BLINK. You can’t get anything better than this! Firebolt is to Battlemage as Blink is to Sniper. Sniper + Blink = VICTORY!!! ''' IT IS GUARANTEED. * Amok is a bit special. You need at least 2 enemies to present so you are able to distract one/or both of them. It does overall good through the first levels. Now comes the interesting part: if it is the ONLY wand you have (the one you are relying in) Dwarf City will be BAD. But then, this is the BEST wand for Demon Halls. '''Note: The wand you will be relying on must be identified '''to be aware of its charges. It also has to be '''at least +3. Let's talk a bit more about blink: a +3 puts you in the exact limit of your sight range (5 tiles). That's why in my opinion this amount of upgrades is the best. '- - - - RINGS - - - - - - - ' The female species likes jewelry! But of course there are favorites. First, here comes another harsh truth: the Boomerang is kinda inaccurate '''… ''Hmm if only there were an item that fixed that *sigh* ''IT EXISTS AND GOES FIRST ON OUR LIST! '''Accuracy > Haste > Shadows Details: * Accuracy. One shot, one hit. That is the dream. A place where baddies can't dodge us. * With a good Haste ring you will be able to kite, learn this word kids: It means to attack while the enemy can’t attack you back. You will be able to Snipe n Run! The enemies will get frustrated and cry as they try to reach for you, but their only consolation prize will be a''' boomerang to the face.' * With a decent Shadows ring you will live this next situation: Walking, minding your own business, thinking “Damn, for entering this dungeon I didn’t go to work today… I’m probably fired”, then you open a door/enemy comes out of a door/take a turn on a hallway and suddenly, “DAMN! This aggressive creature is too close to me and I dislike melee”, BUT WAIT ... ... good thing you are a 'ninja... he hasn’t seen you :D, proceed to walk away from it, get a comfortable distance, waaaiit for it ... ... '''boomerang to the face!!! '- - - - GLYPHS - - - - - - -' Turns out she can draw, but these are no random Muggle doodles! These are ancient symbols with arcane powers!!!1! Your inscribed armor will help you fulfill your dreams. Affection > Displacement > Anti-entropy > Bounce Details. These things deserve some explanations: * Affection!!! FEEL THE POWER OF LOVE, SON! Sadly it doesn’t work with a few enemies like Dwarf Warlock, Shamans, Scorpios, Evil Eyes. But the other ones won’t dare to attack such beauty like you … BREAK THEIR HEARTS aaand also their skulls. Ranged weapons are usable while Charmed'!' * Displacement , a.k.a. Armor blink. As you may remember from the wands section, blink is god. So why is armour blink second place and not first? Because you don't have full control over its behaviour. It could move you less than you needed, move you in a bad direction or even bury you between enemies putting you in a worse and awful situation. * Warning warning warning! Do not be a nooblord, avoid Anti-entropy before the cave stages! Your low amount of total HP will get blazed, just like your scrolls. But at later levels you will have enough health to withstand some heat. This blue glyph is awesome because it is based in the distance principle, Frozen lasts a few turns so you have a good time to get away. It doesn’t work at Demon Halls because 2 enemies are ranged and the 3rd can teleport. * Bounce is the last one because it will give you nothing but one extra hit (that's pretty much nothing). Fast mobs will barely care about it and there are a few baddies who you prefer to have close and personal: giving permission to a warlock to use his magic would be pretty newb. <'PROTIP'> To get a glyph on your armor, use the item called “Arcane Stylus” '- - - - POTIONS & SEEDS - - - - - - -' The important subject here is the alchemy, or as modern folk call it "chemistry". Whatever you want to call it, the point is that you will be cooking some concoctions (which is a nice way to say you'll be using bio-chemical attacks). * Icecap is better as a seed, it's not worth at all to use 3 of them to make a potion of Frost. Both seed and option do the exact same. * Sorrowmoss... poison deals very little damage each turn and a potion of Toxic gas can be VERY powerful in some situations and strategies for example in combination with wand of Flock... (I am not making a gas chamber joke here) * Fadeleaf and Mind vision depends on how much you use mind vision. Personally, I just use 3-6 at Demon halls and that's it. Rarely I drink them in other levels to try to detect a mob that might be inside a room with an undiscovered hidden door. If you have NO scrolls of Teleportation you should try to have at least 2 seeds of Fadeleaf. Cook the rest. * Both Dreamweed and potion of Invisibility are awesome for Huntress. The potion of Invisibility is the ULTIMATE TOOL (later in the guide you'll learn exactly why) plus you don't have to deal with the complex behaviour of the gas that might end up getting you too. Based on these two points you could conclude that the potion is waaaay superior than the seed. The key is remembering that cooking is 3 seeds for 1 potion... so they are actually pretty balanced. Is more personal preference, what do you want? A bunch of good seeds that have a small chance of backfiring or a couple of ultimate potions? * Finally we are talking about the Earthroot. Warrior goes crazy over this precious little seed right? Well... Huntress don't care, Huntress just cooks what she wants. Remember that in a perfect huntress game she would not be touched so what you want something that gives you armor for?!?!?! I seriously do not understand your noob mind. If you have 3 of them, cooking it into an amazing potion of Paralytic gas is the best investment. Just save 1''' of these for a specific boss you'll learn about later. Cook the rest. '- - - - MISSILE WEAPONS - - - - - - -' These are your favorite toys, you dream with them every night. * Boomerang.- Once you get this in your hands it’s Gaaameeee Oooooveeeer! Yog-Dzewa weeps, he know his fate, '''he might as well surrender. * Curare darts.- Use these to paralyze stuffs. This will probably be the key to get you out of a nasty spot more than once. * Javelin.- Use these to cripple stuffs. If you need to use this but your strength is not high enough, do not risk it and throw it after the enemy crosses a door so it's a surprise attack. The crippling inflicted from this lasts a lot! * Tomahawk.- Use these to whoop someone’s behind. In early levels, use these in surprise attacks to one-shot pretty much everything. So don't hesitate to throw them at crabs, skeletons and animated statues. * Incendiary darts.- Use these to fire up stuffs. Rember that in deeper levels, the burning debuff deals teeny-tiny damage. * Shurikens.- Use these to throw them to a garbage can. * Darts.- Use these to throw them to a garbage can. '- - - - MELEE WEAPONS - - - - - - -' You don’t pay much attention to these, unless you are a wimp. Seriously, no Real Sniper cares about the melee weapon, might as well go back to play Warrior ... Just Kidding, they do have some importance. You need something that you can rely it will finish off the Boomerang’d enemy quick! You need to keep the tier of your melee competent according to the depth where you currently are (for example: Longsword for Dwarf City is good). You should not invest too many upgrades on your melee, a +2 should be more than enough. * None of that is needed anymore. Come! See and learn the new stuff! First: Why is that crossed out? Because it is outdated. Why is it outdated? Well, if you don't use to play Huntress you may not know this. There used to be a bug. If you equipped your boomerang as melee weapon then throw it to an enemy, your lovely boomerang would magically go through the mob without doing damage and falling in that tile (not returning). Then that was kinda fixed but another problem was present: equip boomerang as melee then throw it, it would hit and return normally but it would be unequipped from the melee slot. Now everything is fixed! The best melee weapon is now your Boomerang * This is the weapon that you will be upgrading, it will be strong. The fix of these bugs was a huge buff! The boomerang is the ultimate weapon. * Best ranged weapon available. * Efficient melee weapon. * ^ You can consider it a 2 in 1 and thus it saves a backpack slot. And in case you are wondering why do you even need a melee in the first place, you must know that ranged weapons used in melee range lose half of its accuracy. So don't do that '- - - - WEAPON ENCHANTMENTS - - - - - - -' Hmmm... I wonder what can make the boomerang even more awesome than it already is... I know! Take some paint and give it color. Enchant it! Eldritch > Stunning > Chilling > Unstable = Lucky Details: * So huntress wants to be as far away from her enemies as possible, right?. But sometimes she can get tired from running away. How much would you like monsters doing the hard work for you :D ? Eldritch is the dream. The only possible way this can be bad is if you are in a certain situation where you don't want to lose sight of the monster but it runs away too far or turns in a corner. Remember that damaging the scared mobs will end the Terror debuff, so let them run a little before you go back to slapping * Stunning now has a little nerf. Damaging stunned enemies can take them out of the debuff, making it a little unreliable. To counter this, when the enchantment procs, take some distance before you go back to slapping. * All enchantments are good but when you have only one of them it can get dull. Unstable can bring the whole rainbow upon your enemies >:D Putting debuffs on top of debuffs on top of more debuffs will get you an advantage for sure. * Lucky . Extra damage. Why not? ---> This is a good place to talk a bit about how many Upgrades your Boomerang should have. It depends in a few variables. Maybe you invested your scrolls on a ring of haste, maybe felt like your wand of slowness needed to be up to plus five, maybe you didn't find anything cool so everything went to your boomerang. So it varies but your Boomerang should be around +6 and up to +12 if you want THE EVIL DUNGEON ( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) Now, you are ready to learn about the DANGEROUS DEPTHS. In this place there are lurking beasts that do not care about your human rights, they will try to vanquish you on sight for no apparent reason, leaving your corpse lying as a grim reminder of your worthless existence. It is dangerous to go in there! Take these tips! ' '- - Sewers - - - - ''' * FILTHY RODENT: These are the first enemies you encounter on the Evil Dungeon, they suck. * GUTTER CRUSTACEAN: They are vicious! Here is where you will need what I told at the beggining, remember? … luck. Hope you have armor, some upgrades, a decent melee weapon and don’t miss too much! They are the judges, they decide who lives and who dies. Good luck. ** If you have played more than 10 games, you’ll know the first depths are heavily based on luck. Specially because the mobs here don’t even have ANY mechanical or strategic depth. The crabs are just a big bag of stats. Ask the Sad Ghost for the '''armor you dweeb! '- - Prison - - - - ' * SPOOKY SCARY SKELETON: Use what you have to get away from them and avoid their death explosion. Skelly has used Kamikaze Calcium Blast! It was ineffective! * KLEPTOMANIAC: Warning warning warning! These guys are complete troll-lords with everyone, but they treat the Huntress even worse! They can steal your loyal Boomerang! That's one extra reason to equip it as melee. * WITCH DOCTOR HYENA: Prefer to fight them at melee, but you should be confident to take them at range if you have +3 or more Boomerang. They attack once in 2 turns, and you can attack twice in 1 turn ... *analyzing the math* ... I think you can obliterate them but you might get some damage in the process. ** At the prison, is where you will get your wand, your best friend. That little fact makes it a very important stage of development, is like going through puberty again! '- - Caves - - - - ' * FLYING LEECHES: These will be the most problematic creatures at the caves. They dodge a lot (seriously, a lot) and they move real fast. It is very probable that you won’t be able to kill them before they reach your position but do not panic! Use your melee when needed and use some wand charges when fighting them. If you are not ready for them, these rabid things can destroy you. ** If you are well equipped, this stage is the easiest as all baddies are melee, with exception of an occasional shaman that you will easily destroy with your (probably +5 or +6) Boomerang. Depth #11 is flooded with bats as they have 83.33% spawn rate so get out of that level as soon as possible and don't go back unless it is strictly necessary. '- - Dwarven City - - - - ' * MIDGET WIZARDS: Fight them at melee! There is no way you will kill them at range without taking serious damage. Use the normal tactics against them like you were a Warrior. * LUMPS OF GRANITE AND RELIGIOUS LUNATICS: You will treat these like they were pretty much the same thing. They can give some trouble, this is because they will parry/block your Boomerang so they can get up to your face before you damage them too much. You can melee the monks more, but you better avoid the golem’s strong arms, even MORE if your armor is crappy. ** Depth #16 has the most Warlocks with 45% spawn rate. If you reached this Metropolis you probably have a good ring or wand! Congratulations! This is the hardest stage for the Sniper, 3 out of 4 enemies are problematic. So if you beat this part even more congratulations! '- - Demon Halls - - - - ' * ARACHNID DEMONS AND LAZER CYCLOPS: Range VS Range, the distance principle is out of the equation, this becomes a battle of damage. The question is: are you confident with your power and amount of HP potions? If not, try to rush this section (preferably using Magic mapping + Mind vision). The best item here is Wand of Amok. ** A cool mechanic here: The darkness can be your friend. Sometimes there will be situations where a mob is out of your vision range but you know they are there (maybe you know because a door opening in the dark) … Doesn’t matter that you can't actually see them, if you are certain about it throw the Boomerang to the tile where you know that damn Succubus is, it will hit and bounce back, she won’t be able to see you and in most cases it will just keep standing there not knowing where it came from. 'You can be sure by the message "''You hit (insert here the mob that you are bullying)", ''keep an eye for signals that the enemy moved or by the "''You killed (mob)" message.'' '' '''DEM BOSSES (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง Don't worry, be happy. Seriously, don't worry, these are easy in most cases! '-- -- -- -- G O O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' Now watch as this intense boss battle unfolds: This right here represents the ideal situation, the best fight, the dream battle, the perfect setup to kill Goo. Get as far away from the door as you can, then open it by throwing something and hope Guu is in a position that resembles the one in the perfect setup. But you need luck for that so what happens if he appears close to the door :( ? I don't have enough distance to kill it that easily ... well we will analyze some other strats. Dreamweed method: It is simple, when Goo appears put a Dreamweed in the way between you and him. When it gets dizzy it will start wandering around (if you are really unlucky he can wander to you! lol!). It doesn't even matter if you also get caught in the gas. Just don't you goddam try to move, just keep shooting, vertigo doesn't affect attacks. By the time the effect ends and Goo finally start going for you, it will already have some good damage on him. R.I.P. in peace Blindweed. No one will miss you. The first levels vary a lot depending on your luck. This battle can be VERY DIFFERENT depending on what you have. Use what you must but just get through my son! Javelins, slowness, earthroot, fire, poison, slowness, etc. " glurp... glurp " '-- -- -- -- T E N G U -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' This one is more dangerous because he is a ninja, just looks at him, that mask is badass!!1! There was no point in taking pics of this fight because ninjas are invisible so he wouldn't appear on the picture (insert here a reference explaining that Internet meme) BTW,I was jokin, he isn't dangerous, he is actually the weakest of the Bosses VS Sniper. Let's see the various strats. Range VS Range makes this fight is so simple you can barely consider anything a real strategy. Is more like a simple list of items that you will combine. They will be in order from "Ninja Destroyer" to "k I can win this fight". Your Boomerang should be around +4 or more EARTHROOT SEED (if you have one use it and GUARANTEED you win) >''' Good armor (could replace the seed) '''> Potion of Toxic Gas (do not drink this dummy!, throw at him for the extra DamagePerTurn) >''' Curare darts (should try to save some of those) '''> Potion of Liquid Flame ( not amazing damage but hey, it's something) >''' Potion of Paralytic Gas (if this spreads to you it will be useless) '''> Potion of Invisibility (this is more valuable so it's last because you should try to save this) " Free at last... " '-- -- -- -- D M 3 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' This is certainly one uncool robot. You will have to kill him to move on. The easiest way to kill him is with paralysis. Get some distance from him and throw Curare Darts or Paralytic Gas potion. If you have the best-case-scenario equipment, boss battles with Sniper are brain-dead easy. The Dreamweed method can be used against DM but there is the risk of him wandering into the triggered traps and healing back, that's a no-no. That can also happen if you use Terror. Wand method: Find a place with a straight line completely free of traps, this is where DM-300 will walk around while you kite him with the power of your wands >:3 Don't let that perv touch you! " Mission failed. Shutting down." '' '-- -- -- -- K I N G _ O F _ D W A R V E S -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' He is very impolite! And he can summon a bunch of rude dudes, but by killing the leader you will demoralize them. '''Warning warning warning!. This monarch is immune to paralysis! We will need another strategy!. The first option is to use a broken tactic passed by generations. '''''Invisibility method: Using ranged weapons while invisible WILL NOT take you out of the buff!!! PLUS, thanks to modern medicine, attacking while invisible counts as surprise attack, making you hit 100% of the times. With Boomerang +8, one single potion is more than enough. If Lord Watabou ever decides to patch this we will be doomed... Siege method: If you weren't able to find/cook an Invis Pot for here there is another way to eliminate the King. Locate yourself as far as you can from him (one step after the entrance door) and preferably on top of an Earthroot and prepare for the war. This one will ACTUALLY be an intense battle. You will have to attack the King with your Boomerang all the time, while he goes back and forth from you to the summoning pedestals. The tricky part will be getting rid of the bearded skeletons, his minions. If you end up having to use this method, in this fight you will use A LOT of things: terror, lullaby, Psionic Blast, toxic gas, liquid flame, freezing, harmful seeds, EVERYTHING. So yeah ... do anything possible to get here with at least one damn Invis Pot " You cannot kill me, Huntress... I am... immortal..." '' '-- -- -- -- Y O G _ D Z E W A -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' He has been watching you through your whole journey ... he is a god**** eye after all. Only thing separating you from the Amulet of Yendor. Well actually the separation is a damn locked door, but he has the key tho. He also has some nasty fists that want to fist you. OK, this is end-game! Do you seriously don't have a damn Potion of Paralytic Gas?!?!?! In a whole 25-floor run you couldn't find/buy/cook one of these and save it up for this FINAL MOMENT?!?!?! Just throw it at them and VANQUISH THEM WITH YOUR WEAPON!!!! Other methods to kill them may include any other way to paralyze the Burning and then kite the Rotting. You can also use the Invisibility method. After eliminating the Fists get some distance from the Eye so you have space to squash the larvae as they spawn ''" ... " COOL MECHANISMS ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) Now you will learn about some interesting applications of the Huntress abilities and also using to your advantage some stuffs about the the game, more specific about the Missile weapons behavior. '-- -- -- -- X RAY VISION -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' Once upon a time, Lord Watabou decided to bless his favorite Huntress with extraordinary abilities. He meditated in a zen garden for ages until he found the answer to "what can I give her"? ... "I will enhance her instincts", Lord Watabou concluded. And thus, she was blessed with the ability to detect enemies through walls and doors. Now use your common sense to exploit her sixth sense! After detecting the presence of an enemy behind a door, get as much distance as possible from it, then throw any item at the door to open it. You will have a good amount of distance between you and the unsuspecting enemy, proceed to smash it up with your Boomerang. That tip is quite obvious and you probably already knew it. Then lets go for something more complex ;) '-- -- -- -- CAREFUL STEPS -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' This one is something very small. A tiny detail that you may not know about. Sometimes when you are walking around in the dungeon the game stops you on your tracks... you have detected the presence of a brutal, murderous, bloodthirsty, human destroyer, insatiable beast. At the top right corner, the game keeps warning you about the horrible danger that you must be aware of. Then your heart gets filled with terror and paranoia because even if that red square if there... (*dun dun dun*) you can't actually see where the dark-spawn is coming from. Calm your mind, we are gonna get thru this safely. That same square that is telling you an enemy is around can tell you EXACTLY where it is. Click it and the camera will get centred in the darkness-cloaked fiend. Now proceed to make the correct move in order to maintain your distance. Remember that when playing Huntress, ever single tile of space is a precious resource. * You can also use this to cycle through enemies. Specially useful when you drink a potion of Mind vision. ** Double-specially useful if the level you drank it in is unexplored. '-- -- -- -- HUNTRESS'S BEACON -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' Let's study the next technique. Imagine that your only method of getting distance that you have available at the moment is proving to be ineffective, maybe you only have Slowness with no upgrades or your wands have no charges... then you realize that you have in your inventory that weird radio that Goo gave birth to after getting bashed. Let's use it. It's important to notice that this isn't the most efficient thing either. It is an emergency or backup plan. To pull this off you are going to need: At least 2 tiles of distance from the enemy that you are escaping from. Some space to run after setting up the Beacon. The Lloyd's Beacon... do not attempt to do this if you don't have the Lloyd's beacon. It just won't work. After setting up the Beacon (1 turn), the enemy will now be only 1 tile away from you. This is the minimum distance to use the Beacon, you cannot activate it when you are right next to a mob. Then just start running. The objective here is to get the enemy as far away as possible from the tile where you set up the Beacon. * If you just want to escape from the baddie: Get it to a point where it cannot see your location after teleporting back. The enemy's amnesia will kick in and they will wander away. * If you want to kill the baddie: Keep it in a place where it can still be seen from the location of your Beacon (like in this example) Another example: '-- -- -- -- "DIZZYING DOOR-SPIN-ESCAPE" -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' First... ... I know the name of this technique sucks a lot but I just coulnd't think of something better. Let's go to the important stuffs. To pull this off you will need: A door At least one tile that is diagonal to the door. There are 3 elements in this equation: you, the enemy and the door. Here you can see the exact formation you need, you must be in a straight line with the enemy between you and the door. NO SPACES IN THE MIDDLE OF ANYTHING. And now you are going to spin right round, baby right round. After performing that fabulous half-spin you must end up IN the door. After reaching this point, just gracefully exit the door. The baddie, confused by your fabulous half-spin, will go AWAY FROM THE DOOR. Now we must have a little talk. This technique has it's dangers, once you know it you must not go around doing it with every single mob and door or you will die soon. - Why is it dangerous? In case you didn't notice. In the spinning part, the enemy will have 2''' turns to attack you. You will need to rely on your dodge skillz - So the baddie is going to get free hits on me? It sounds so bad! How is this useful? This technique is for EMERGENCIES ONLY, use it if NO OTHER OPTION is available and a VERY STRONG ENEMY IS CHASING YOU CLOSELY. Imagine the situation, (keep in mind that in this example you have no other way to gain any distance on the enemy). What do you prefer? Keep on fighting at melee and it will hit you 2-5 times OR apply this technique and it will hit you 2 times AT MOST plus you get the distance you need. I recommend you use this against: skeletons, gnoll brutes, monks, golems, fire elementals. * If you leave the enemy in a room where the only door it can see is the one you used, it will come back out eventually. The turns it takes to come out varies a lot (this situation is the one in the pictures). * If you leave the enemy in a hallway or a room with a second door, it will wander off for good. In this situation you have 2 options: wait some turns so it gets away from the door then you come out again and attack it from distance OR wait a lot of turns so it just goes somewhere else and leaves you alone. Oh and two last things: Don't ask me why this works. Maybe it's a bug, maybe it's a feature, maybe it's an exploit, maybe is intended, maybe it's magic. I don't know. And if you are low on health, have to use this emergency thing and end up surviving against all odds, don't forget to celebrate by yelling ''"Not even close, babyyyyyyyyyyy"'' '-- -- -- -- TRICK SHOTS -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ' Well to better understand this concept we will start off with a very basic example. This a quite common situation so you probably have noticed this already. When the space between you and an enemy is in an "L" shape and you click directly on the rat, the trajectory of the Boomerang will be bad and the Boomerang will bounce of the wall. '''Extra note: If the places were switched you would actually be able to hit it. To hit it in this specific example, you will have to click the wall behind it, the trajectory will be corrected. The behavior and coding of the game will do magic and allow you to hit your enemy >:) ATTENTION: If the enemy stays in that same position after the hit (for example piranhas), you will have to manually click the correct tile again. By clicking the normal "attack button" the game will have selected the tile where the mob is, and the shot will be wrong. __________________ Impossible Trick shots'' !!!1! : Now, the knowledge shall flow. Here it is how to take this little mechanic to '''THE NEXT LEVEL. By learning this technique you will be on the Major League Gaming!!! You will be a PRO!!! You can probably understand the technique just by that graphic demonstration, but I can give you some more explanations: You will have to count in straight line (you being zero) how many tiles are there between you and the enemy, count these in the same line where you are standing at the moment. Then when the next tile is adjacent to the mob, switch to his line and start COUNTING IN REVERSE. When you reach zero, that is the X''', that's the spot, that is where you click! '''THAT IS WHERE THEY DIE!!! '"Wow, TheDarkoko is such a pro lord!" '- Everyone, 2014' ( ͡° ᴥ ͡°) _______________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________________ CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE NOW AN UNSTOPPABLE SNIPING MACHINE Enjoying your glory bath? Now, only through practice, can you truly become a Sniping Master And maybe, just maybe, one day you will be as good as Senpai Bai bai Category:Blog posts